In the Land Of Departure
(Upon another world, a room sits in silence. Symbols and pictures line the walls of the room not covered in bookshelves, and upon a bed seated beneath a large window, lies a young golden-haired boy, gazing at the ceiling. He sits up, sighing, and looks out the window. He gasps upon seeing several shooting stars in the sky. He places his hands upon the glass in excitement) Ventus: A meteor shower! (He jumps off the bed and runs out of the room. It is evening at the Land of Departure. The stars twinkle in the night sky as Ventus runs out of the castle across the Forecourt) Ventus: I can't see much from here. (He runs to the Mountain Path and sees training equipment and smirks) Ventus: I've got time to spare! (He trains on the wheel-and-chain pole a bit before running over to the mobile) Ventus: What? You want a piece of me too! (He strikes the mobile with his Keyblade for a few minutes) Ventus: Wait, what am I messing around here for? I'm gonna miss the meteor shower! (He runs to the Summit and looks up at the stars) Ventus: Wow! (He lays down on the ground with his arms behind his head and watches the shooting stars) Ventus: Why does this seem so familiar? (He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. Once he wakes up, Ventus sits up and looks to the town. He yawns and moves to lay down again, but is greeted by the face of a blue-haired girl) Ventus: Whoa! (He sits up suddenly and gets to his knees. She giggles) Ventus: Gimme a break, Aqua. Aqua: Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead. You know, you should've at least brought a blanket. Ventus: But--Did I dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been there before...looking up at the stars... (She pets his head) Aqua: 'Cept you've always lived here with us. Ventus: Yeah... I know. (They walk to the edge of the hill and sit) Ventus: Aqua... Aqua: Hm? (The lamppost above them shines brightly) Ventus: Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from? Aqua: Hmm... Well they say-- ?????: That every star up there is another world. (They turn around and see...) Aqua: Terra. Terra: Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. (He walks over to them) Terra: The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns. Ventus: What? I don't get it. Terra: In other words, they're just like you, Ven. Ventus: What does THAT mean? Terra: You'll find out someday, I'm sure. Ventus: I wanna know now. Terra: You're too young to know now. (Aqua smiles) Ventus: Quit treating me like a kid! (Aqua laughs) Terra: Hey, what are you laughing at? Aqua: I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers. Ventus: Huh? Terra: Huh? (Aqua laughs. Ven puts his hands behind his head and starts laughing along with Terra and Aqua. They sit there a while) Aqua (standing): Oh, yeah! Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow. (She reaches into her pocket) Aqua: I made us good luck charms. (She pulls them out. The star-shaped charms hang from thread. Terra and Ven stand up as well and she tosses the red one to Terra, who catches it in one hand) Aqua: Here! (Ven catches a green one) Ventus: I get one too? (She holds out a blue one) Aqua: Of course. One for each of us. (They hold them out together and compare) Ventus: Yeah! Aqua: Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had. Terra: Oy, sometimes you are such a girl. Aqua: Hey, what do you mean "sometimes"? Ventus: So this isn't a real good luck charm? Aqua: Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it. Ventus: Really? What? (She holds her charm high in the air) Aqua: An unbreakable connection. Terra: Well, tomorrow's the exam. Anybody wanna spar? Ventus (summoning his Keyblade): I can take ya! (Terra and Ven spar, with Terra fighting defensively) Ventus: Quit goin' easy on me. You're not gonna win unless you stay on the offensive! (Terra fights more defensively and wins. Aqua walks over to them) Aqua: Well, that works fine if you're fighting one on one. But you need to know how to handle a crowd, too. (Terra leaves Aqua to fight Ven. Aqua trains Ven on attacking multiple enemies) Terra: Okay, let's wrap this up! (Terra fights Aqua and wins) Terra: It comes with experience. (Ven fights Terra and wins) Ventus: Told ya I'm good. (Aqua fights Ven and wins) Aqua: Looks like I win. Ventus: Trust me, you guys are ready. You're gonna clean up at the exam tomorrow. Terra: I hope it's that easy. Aqua: It's like the Master said. Power is born within the heart. When the time is right, you just need to look inside yourself and you'll find it there. (Ven stares at the night sky again) Terra: Hey, we're gonna head back. Ventus: Yeah. Me too! (Aqua stands, holding her charm) Aqua: Together...always. (She joins Terra and Aqua and they walk back to the castle) Terra, Aqua, & Ven: That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars. Meanwhile Spyro is sleeping in his room, he wake up and he saw the meteor shower Spyro: That is a meteor shower. went off and he look at the Stars Spyro: Wow! He lay down the ground Spyro: How come it's so familiar? going to sleep and then Stealth Rock appeared right in front of his face Spyro: Yikes! Stealth Elf: (Giggle) Spyro: Why you do that, Stealth Elf? Stealth Elf: Spyro. You lazy dragon, you should at least use a blanket for you to sleep. Spyro: But--- did I dream about that place? It really feels like Me and Ven been here before.... Looking up at the stars. She petting Spyro's head Stealth Elf: Except you and Ven always lived here with us. Spyro: I know. watch the Stars together Spyro: Stealth Elf. Stealth Elf: Yeah? Spyro: Do you ever wondered what stars are like? Where light's comes from? Stealth Elf: I don't know, but they said that--- ?????: That every star is another world. saw Eruptor, Jet-Vac and Pop Fizz Jet-Vac: Just to know about some worlds out there. Stealth Elf: Eruptor, Jet-Vac, Pop Fizz. Eruptor: Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. Pop Fizz: The light is their hearts, and it's shining down like million of Lanterns. Spyro: Huh? I don't understand. Eruptor: It means they were just like you, Spyro. Spyro: What does THAT mean? Eruptor: You and Ven will find out soon. Spyro: Me and Ven want to know now! Eruptor: I can't let you know, because you're just a little Skylander. Spyro: Stop saying I'm a Kid! Elf is laughing Eruptor: What are you laughing? Stealth Elf: I'm sorry, but, you guys are making the weirdest brothers. they laugh together and they watch the Stars Stealth Elf: Oh right! Eruptor, Jet-Vac, Pop Fizz, you and I have our Mark of Mastery Tomorrow. show them five Good Luck Charm that Aqua made from them Stealth Elf: These are the Good luck charms Aqua made. She give it to them Spyro: I get one, too? Stealth Elf: Of course, one of each of us. Spyro: Cool. Aqua: Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with gems, but I did the best with what I had. Eruptor: You know, sometimes you are such a girl. Stealth Elf: Hey, what do you mean "sometimes"? Spyro: So this isn't a real good luck charm? Stealth Elf: Well, that's yet to be seen. But Aqua did work a little magic on it. Spyro: Really? What? (She holds her charm high in the air) Stealth Elf: An unbreakable connection. Minutes Later Eruptor: Spyro! Let's go back! Spyro: Okay! Stealth Elf is watching the Star Stealth Elf: Together always. And they went back home All: That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars. Meanwhile Optimus: Mickey! Watch out! Mickey Mouse: Whoa! (Mickey Mouse stands atop a large open book sailing on top of rough water) Mickey Mouse: Ah! (He sails over a large wave and falls back onto the book. Another wave comes at him from the front and he's swept away in the circular current. He shoots out of the water, having lost the book, and lands...in Yen Sid's Study. He stands up and massages his head, looking sheepish as he walks over to a desk. A stern looking wizard with a pointy hat and robes of blue looked down on him from behind it. He makes a pensive noise) Yen Sid: Mickey, Optimus... I cannot shake the feeling something terrible is about to transpire. Mickey Mouse (turning his head): Hm? Optimus: What's that? (Outside the window, eight stars twinkle in the sky.) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer